


New Beginnings

by elvhenberry



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenberry/pseuds/elvhenberry
Summary: Anders confesses his feelings for Fenris which leads to a celebration of a new beginning.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age), Anders/Fenris/Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke, Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 27





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> "New Beginnings" is a propmt part of "Stories of Thedas" by @Talviiiii on twitter for the month of January, 2021. Feel free to take part: https://twitter.com/Talviiiii/status/1338951051119046663?s=19  
> Happy New Year!

"I like you."  
The words spilled hesitantly from Anders' lips. Fenris froze in thought, seemingly being very interested in a tiny crack in a tile in Garrett's bedroom. For a moment Anders thought he'd ruined it all, but Fenris' bobbing throat and blushing ears suggested otherwise; so, he decided he'd continue to talk.  
"I've liked you for a while now, actually. I know we haven't always agreed, and we still don't always see eye to eye but...ever since that night we tumbled into bed, and ever since we have this...thing going with Garrett, you, me. I-..."  
There was still no answer. Fenris chewed on his lower lip as he scrunched the bed sheets between his fingers.  
"What we have is special. Do you feel the same?"  
Fenris let out a held-back sigh as his fingers ever so slightly inched towards Anders' hand on the bed. Anders met him in the middle, and Fenris could not stop himself from looking at Anders' hand laying on top of his own, a gentle thumb stroking his wrist.  
"Do you?" Anders asked again as he pulled Fenris a little closer by his chin. Fenris blushed, looking at Anders through half-closed eyelids, his heart beating in his throat.  
"I..."  
He didn't resist as Anders invited him for a kiss, dry lips gently brushing against his. He almost forgot to breathe for a second, but he managed a heated breath as Anders pulled away.  
"I guess I can take that as a yes?" Anders smiled, his eyes shining bright with love. Fenris returned the smile.  
"I guess you can, yes."  
Anders' toothy grin reached his eyes as they both leaned in for another kiss.  
"Can I come in yet?" Garrett peeked in through the stealthily opened door, his voice giddy, filled with excitement.  
They both chuckled.  
"It's not nice to eavesdrop, you know." Fenris teased, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.  
"Well?" Garrett's voice rung out in hope. Anders grinned at him as he took Fenris' hand high in the air and shook it in sign of victory.  
"Yes!" shouted Garret as he lunged himself at his lovers, who just became each others' lovers too. He kissed both of them all over their faces as he squished them in an almost suffocating, beefy hug. Anders snorted between joyful kisses as Fenris struggled to breathe.  
"We must celebrate!" Garret insisted as he gave each one a final kiss and pulled them to their feet. "We'll toast! With wine!"  
"And what shall we toast to, exactly?" Fenris rubbed his sore ribcage, finally being able to draw breath properly.  
"To a new beginning!"  
Anders and Fenris looked at Garrett, then each other, and exchanged a shy smile as they agreed.  
"To a new beginning."


End file.
